Description: Protocol-Specific Research Support is provided under the direction of Dr. Malcolm Mitchell and funding is requested as part of the Clinical Trials Core. Fifty percent of a Data Manager's effort is requested to provide support for phase I and II, internally reviewed, pilot/translational clinical trials that are generated by Cancer Center investigators. The protocols supported will be those deemed by the Cancer Center Leadership upon recommendation of the Clinical Trials Committee and Program leadership to have a high probability of resulting in significant scientific contributions. This unit will: 1) operate a computerized data management system; 2) assure eligibility and register patients; 3) assure accuracy of data; 4) provide standardized and customized reports; 5)assist investigators in protocol and patient compliance; 6) assist with subject recruitment and education; and 7) provide guidance to investigators in methods and quality control.